


With Veins Like Creepers Upon Blue Skin

by Nununununu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned & Haunted Space Ship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Devotion, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Loyalty, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sith Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: His lady is beautiful. She is also terrifying.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round, Writing Rainbow: Blue





	With Veins Like Creepers Upon Blue Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> Mild TW for non-graphic mentions of possible cannibalism. A fairly submissive (at least to Rey) Kylo here.
> 
> (Orig posted 28/05; updated for author reveals)

His lady is beautiful. She is also terrifying. This is the way it should be.

It does not come naturally to him, but Kylo Ren walks with silent measured steps through the warped corridors of the abandoned ship – neither his lady nor this place are forgiving of those who rant or rush. The labyrinth seems to twist in on itself at times – here is the distorted shape of a face he saw earlier, as if some soul exists forever trapped within the metal walls; here is the uneven row of smeared handprints across a broken door – and the way changes however he might seek to memorise the turns.

The ship is soundless and yet he can almost hear it, the whispering. The unheard voices surround him incessantly, tugging at his cloak, plucking at the edges of his clothing, although the heavy air is motionless.

The corridors are filled with plant life, leaves so dark a green they almost appear black, their sharp tips dripping with red liquid, although outside the planet is dry sand. It is as if his lady has somehow created life where there is none to be found, except –

This is not life.

This plant feeds _upon_ life; upon the whispers inhabiting the ship – the souls. Vines tangle around his ankles if he slows for but a moment and creepers stroke his shoulders, leaving wetness dotted upon the fabric he wears like messy fingerprints or tears.

They would be red if they weren’t immediately absorbed into the black. He is certain that the plant wants to eat him – what life he has.

Often he fears – thrills – that his lady wishes to eat him also. To draw his life into her; to absorb it. To make it a part of her.

His longing for this is almost interchangeable with dread.

What life he has belongs to his lady. She waits for him there in her throne room, veins like tendrils of the plant unfurling across her cheeks. Her skin blue as if she has frozen here in this cold place, while the sun sends down blazing heat upon the endless sand outside.

“You have returned to me,” Her voice is implacable, although there is something in it that is also depthless. A void. Her red eyes on him unwavering.

Snoke never made him quiver inside like this.

“Always, my lady,” Kylo vows, his hand over the heart she will one day consume, and folds gratefully to his knees.


End file.
